


Solstice

by Phygasm (Phylix)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Loki is a bastard, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is a bit of a himbo, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phygasm
Summary: Tonight was the winter solstice, which meant the traditional festive gala. The All-Father always lorded over the festivities, micromanaging every aspect of the party, which meant both his sons avoided him as best they could. The whole of Asgard was preparing for the arrival of the other realms, and unfortunately, that included Loki.Left to his own devices, and left out of his brother's plans, Loki vows his little revenge on Thor. Nothing that would hurt his brother, no, but the humiliation would be so much sweeter.When it backfires, though, is Loki prepared for those consequences?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Solstice

Loki sprawled his body on the lavish dark maroon and gold bedsheets, his hands cupped under his chin as he anxiously watched the door, eagerly awaiting his brother's less-than triumphant return. He tried to keep his posture both casual and irritating, a pose he had perfected over the years. 

Tonight was the winter solstice, which meant the traditional festive gala. The All-Father always lorded over the festivities, micromanaging every aspect of the party, which meant both his sons avoided him as best they could. The whole of Asgard was preparing for the arrival of the other realms, and unfortunately, that included Loki.

Loki found the whole affair dull. To him, celebrations such as this were for acquiring alliances and proctoring deals, but in typical Asgardian fashion, Odin and Thor took that to mean drink.

The older prince had foolishly delved into the royal wine casks hours before the official start, unsurprisingly, with the band of idiot followers that he called friends in tow. Thor had failed to invite the only person in the court that was even the least bit interesting, and Loki took offense at being completely ignored.

Of course, Thor's absence during preparations meant that Odin had only one person he could turn his ire on, and Frigga, bless her, had done her best to make sure Loki felt included. It would have worked if he were still ten and clutching to her silks, but Loki hung garland and trinkets (a job meant for the servants) while Thor drank and made merry.

Mundane work led to genius revenge, though. 

Odin barked out orders as if Loki were one of his war hounds and not his son, and Loki thought of a genius way to hex his father's goblet. It was a lovely little spell, where it would spill a bit more exponentially after every sip. First, one single droplet of red wine would drip on his cloaks, then two, then four, and so on until the man appeared to be sloppy drunk when most of the wine ended up on his person instead of in his mouth.

It had been going so well until Loki realized the man was drinking down goblet after goblet in one gulp, and he could not tell where the hex began, and his father's lewd drunkenness ended. 

All in all, that was a bust, which turned his ire more towards his brother. Thor showed up fashionably late and already drunken without having to dirty his hands at all.

Magic, Loki decided, would not be needed to curse Thor. No, his brother had vices that were easy to manipulate. Pretty women turned his eye faster than drink, and pretty young vestal virgins from one of the other realms (Loki was not bothered to learn which one) were captivated at the sight of the prince of Asgard. Their eager gaze followed Thor the moment he entered. They tittered behind fans, and that was enough to send plots deep into Loki's foul mind. 

He could see his brother going to deflower the whole lot of them, only to find himself rejected at every turn. They were, after all, virgins by choice and duty, and they would not break their sacred vows, even for a glorious romp with the prince.

It didn't take much else to put his plan into motion. Loki transfigured, until his relative shape matched theirs, with flowing black hair and voluptuous breasts in flowing green robes, and joined in on their cacophony of giggling and man-watching. He learned how deeply symbolic thair virtue was and was relieved to know that if he plan did fail, and if Thor did bed one, they wouldn't face ex-communication. 

Their chastity was a right and a privilege. It was a badge of honor each one wore with pride since carnal knowledge with a man meant their sight into the unknown would be dampened for a time. 

Loki was also shocked to learn that carnal knowledge with a man meant precisely that. Women, as well as creatures that did not identify as male, would not sap them of their sight, and each of these women had healthy sexual appetites. 

They only enjoyed the look of the Prince of Asgard.

The only thing remaining was to hook his idiot brother. Whispered rumors of these women's desires for Thor were enough to get the plot started. Then, Loki only needed to stay back and let Thor make a fool of himself. 

Loki did not even need to watch it unfold. He did not need to be in the great hall when Thor, full of bravado, approached the women and asked loudly and drunkenly for a night with him. 

Impressed with his brainpower, Loki retired back to Thor's room and waited. He had assumed that Thor would have made a move sooner than this. Already, Loki could feel a cramp forming in his arm as he held his position and waited.

Soon enough, the doorknob turned, and the heavy oaken wood creaked before it flung open as Thor kicked it the rest of the way. 

"You!" He snarled, his eyes alight with fury.

And Loki smiled, batted his eyes, and tried to feign innocence. "Brother, it was so icy cold in my room, I thought-"

"Prince of lies!" Thor hissed out, slamming the door behind him hard enough to rock the pictures in their frames on the walls. His fury made it clear that he had searched Loki's room before coming here. "The cold hardly affects you," Thor spat out.

Loki sat up, pressing a hand against his chest as he tried his best to look offended. "You wound me, Brother. I only came since your room has been well-regarded as the warmest bed in all the nine realms."

Fire blazed in Thor's blue eyes as he whipped the blue cape off his shoulders, the hard line of muscles in his arms flexing with an action that made Loki wondered briefly where the sleeves of his brother's shirt went. He also wondered if his brother was capable of lofting him out the windows and into the gardens.

Heat pooled in Loki's gut at the thought.

"I hardly see this as an appropriate reaction to a little harmless fun."

"Harmless fun?" Thor repeated, unbuttoning the too tight soft green and tan leather vest. 

Loki's eyes flickered momentarily to the blue cape that sat bunched on the floor, then back up to his broad chest. He could not remember ever seeing his brother wear those colors before, or anything that skin tight. "You need to speak to the tailor. Your clothes can hardly contain your heaving breasts anymore. Soon, I shall think you are more muscle than brain."

"You already do think that," Thor growled menacingly. "And if you haven't noticed, these aren't my clothes."

Loki's eyes drank in the sight of Thor as he stood before him. His brother was typically vain enough to know how to put himself together, but tonight he wore a mismatched assortment of clothing. The sight of Thor's buxom bosom bursting forth from the leather vest, and the baggy pants, held up with what looked like- "is that Lady Sif's hair comb in your crotch?"

Thor glowered. "It was the only think on hand to keep Volstagg's slacks up."

"Why are you wearing Volstagg's slacks? And a better question, why not borrow a belt?" He sat on his forearms now.

"Because no one had a belt," Thor snarled through his teeth. Realization dawned, and Loki covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Not a single stitch of clothing his brother wore belonged to him.

"Oh dear, Are you telling me that Fandral is without a shirt. The shame of it, I am sure he is disappointed to be wandering bare-chested. And is Valstagg wandering he gardens with his cock out?" He laughed and rolled onto his back, clutching at his sides. That meant the formal cape must have belonged to Hogun. This was far better a prank then he imagined. "So you were stripped down, and they then proceeded to steal your garments."

Thor stalked over, stripping of his friend's clothing as he went, all the way down to his bare ass, and stood in front of the large window, "That was not funny, Loki."

"I must disagree; it is hilarious!" His eyes slowly raked up his brother's backside, drinking in the well-toned body of his brother. Thor was a marvel, every inch of his sun-kissed, toned body, made Loki's flesh crawl in the most delightful way. Physically, he could never compete with his brother.

Loki had tried when they were younger, pushing himself to follow along with every training exercise. Every back-breaking mission their father sent them on, to hone their bodies and their minds. Loki found himself fledging along, unable to keep up with the mountain of a man in front of him, so he turned his desires. Loki was long and lean, like a snake. His body was toned but not muscular, not like Thor. He held strength, but of his own making. Loki was cunning while Thor was a god. 

A pink tongue darted out, wetting his suddenly dry lips as he watched his brother bathe in the cold winter moonlight, his back still firmly to Loki, allowing him to watch that sharp curve of his ass, up to the dimples in his hips. "I don't see how you can find this funny. It is cruel," Thor turned with his words, and Loki nearly choked.

Standing firm against his belly, Thor's erection was already leaking precum. Loki suddenly understood why Thor chose his most enormous friend's slack's over the others. With that kind of cock, jutting out away from his body, Loki was not sure how he had missed it himself. Then Lady's Sif's elaborate hairpiece came to mind, pinned to the front like an ornamental codpiece, a distraction from the aching manhood within.

Loki's eyes dilated as he pushed himself to sit once again in the middle of Thor's bed, amused by his brother's nudity and arousal. "Is it a curse?" The teasing tone in Loki's voice diminished enough to show his concern, but not enough not to be amused still.

"It will wane by morning," Thor said, but did not sound relieved to know the effects would only last a few more hours. "You turned a charming evening sour, brother."

"So says the man with a cock most men would envy. From where I am sitting, this should not dampen any of your evening plans. You were looking to get your dick wet."

In two steps, Thor was at the bed. He pushed Loki over and pinned his arms to either side of his body. Loki could smell the sweet wine that lingered on his breath and felt the erection pressing into his thigh. "See, I was thinking the same thing, but then again, this-" he ground his hips down against Loki's. Loki's breath hitched as he felt his arousal spike. "This is your problem, brother. You should be the one to fix it."

With a quick hand, Thor flipped Loki over, so his belly pressed into the hard mattress, and his ass hung high in the air. He held him down with a large hand at the back of his neck while another pulled down the back of Loki's pants, exposing his pale, pink ass to the air.

Loki sucked in a breath, his body clenching at the idea of Thor mounting him without any preparation, without even entirely stripping him, and his traitorous cock engorged with desire. "Ah," He moaned.

Thor hummed, his hand palming roughly at Loki's cock, pressing it tight against his belly and granting him the pleasure of pressure. "You like that, huh? Is that how you want your brother- A little mean and forceful?"

Loki turned his head to the side and sucked in a hard breath, wanting to spread his knees further and grant Thor more access, but finding the pants tight and restricting. He shimmied, trying to get the pants down his hips, only to realize his knee-high black boots prevented his pants from going any further down. "Ah," He whined. 

Thor released the back of his neck, and Loki obediently stayed. His hand traveled along his spine before finally resting on the globes of his ass, one hand on each cheek. For a moment, Loki thought those meaty hands would come down on him in rapid succession, spanking him hard and rough, leaving him bruised for the morning.

Instead, they spread him wide, exposing his pink hole to Thor's hungry gaze. "You know, you aren't the first man I've bed." He murmured and leaned in. 

Loki gasped at the first touch of that tongue against his skin, teasing at the soft flesh that separated his balls from his hole. God, how he loved that space. He loved the way his taint felt to his fingers, smooth and velvety. Loki loved the way men would bury their nose into his taint and breathe him in like his scent was the most intoxicating thing they could imagine. "Nor you mine."

Thor chuckled and let his tongue slowly lap from testicles up to his tailbone, "From what I heard, You like your men big, and hung like a horse."

Loki cried out, burying his face in the sheets as Thor continued to torment him. Rumors had always flown about Loki and his depravity. He was a sorcerer and able to change shape, a creature with which gender had no rules. So that meant, in the eyes of others, he must also be deviant in his sexually.

For once, they were right. 

Loki's brain fizzled out as he tried to push back on that glorious teasing tongue. Thor's hands cupped his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and lapped at his tight ring of muscles and working him open. The scratch of Thor's beard against his sensitive skin as his mouth moved, the way it burned was heavenly. Loki's hands fisted in the bedcovers below him as he craned his ass further into the air. The spit was dripping down Loki's taint, over his balls and dripping off the sensitive head of his cock. He could not tell where his precum ended, and Thor's saliva began.

"Ah," Loki moaned. His body twisted as he ached for more. "Please, Thor, hurry." His voice keened as he felt Thor's hands against his calves, holding his legs open against the soft leather of his boots. He would do anything to be naked now, save for those boots. 

Thor must have had similar thoughts, as he pulled at Loki's legs, trying to get them to open wider, and failing. "Must you insist on such tight-fitting things?" He growled, his soft lips moving up and over Loki's spine. His hands untied the laces of his boots as quickly as feasibly possible, while Loki worked at toeing them off, neither one wanting to leave the embrace of the other for long enough to undress properly. 

Soon enough, he was stripped as naked as his brother and felt the delicious warmth of the other's body plastered against his back as Thor's lips suckled at the back of his throat. Strong hands moved up, cupping against Loki's toned chest, pinching playfully and pulling him close. 

Loki rocked back, feeling that hard cock cushioned between his cheeks as he tilted his head to the side, pulling Thor into a kiss. Quickly, Thor yielded to his tongue, his mouth opening and allowing Loki entrance. Loki's hands roamed over his own chest, tweaking playfully at a pink nipple and moaning, caressing just behind Thor's hands.

"Selfish prick," Thor growled and nipped at Loki's bottom lip. "You always were the most spoiled thing." He flipped them, laying Loki's back against the mattress. Thor slotted himself between his knees, their cocks lining up and rubbing together. 

With a devilish smile, Loki reached up and entwined his fingers into Thor's hair and pulled him back down. Strong arms wrapped around his torso and held close as they began to grind their hips together. Delicious friction sent sparks of ecstasy up Loki's spine, and he moaned again, loudly into Thor's ear. "Take me, brother. Take me now." He nipped at Thor's ear before licking at the shell. 

Fingers already slick, Thor's hands fumbled as they reached down and pushed into Loki. They twisted inside his body, searching for that spot inside the other that would make him see stars. It didn't take much to stretch Loki out, much to Thor's amusement. He grunted in approval.

Loki's hands twined further into the golden locks of Thor's hair and twirled one of the small braids in his fingers playfully as his brother reached between then and stroked both their cocks in his massive hand. He panted, feeling his body and mind reeling from how easy it was for Thor to take him apart. How wonderfully blissful his mind went the moment his brother laid on top of him.

"Ah, Thor," Loki whined and opened his legs further. He pushed back on those fingers. "Do not treat me as if I were some virgin."

"I'm not," Thor's chest rumbled as he nipped at Loki's pale neck, leaving behind dark marks. 

"Then, are you trying to drive me insane?" Loki thrust up, grinding his hips into Thor's.

Strong arms wrapped around his middle and pinned him more firmly into the mattress as Thor chuckled. He did not say anything further as he pushed into Loki's willing body with one thrust. 

Loki's long legs wrapped themselves instantly around Thor's hips as they began to move together as one. Teeth gritted together, Thor huffed loudly, pressing sloppy, opened mouth kisses along every inch of skin he could find.

At this rate, Thor would not last long, not that Loki cared. Feeling his powerful body wrapped around his own, knowing that he was the reason Thor was losing his mind, it was the most potent aphrodisiac. Of everyone in the realm, Thor chose him. Thor wanted him more than any other.

Together, they moved as one, each downward thrust from Thor's powerful hips met by Loki's. Hands clawed down his broad back, nails raking along the flesh just enough to allow Thor to feel it.

Without warning, Loki felt his orgasm crest. He did not have time to stop it. He didn't have time to pull at Thor, making him slow down enough so Loki could catch his breath.

Instead, Loki heard the high-pitched whine that rolled out of his mouth as his hands clutched fiercely to Thor's bronze biceps. His whole body convulsed, toes curling and hips keening upward, pulling Thor in deeper. Loki's body spasmed and tightened around Thor's cock, squeezing him in such a way that Thor moaned into his neck, not even noticing the oozing cock between them.

Loki's hand moved up, covering his mouth as he continued to cry out his pleasure with every hard thrust of Thor inside him. A hand reached out and grasped his ankle, lifting it high and opening his body up further, giving Thor deeper access to his hole. 

It was only a few thrusts more before Thor's brow furrowed. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he huffed, but maintained his pace, thrusting deep and hard into Loki's willing body. His arms tightened, and Loki braced himself.

Thor howled out his pleasure as his hips snapped forward, burying himself deeply inside Loki as the first spurt of hot cum painted his insides. Thor gasped, his mouth open as he breathed in slowly, rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing down, on top of Loki, pinning him to the bed.

Together, their breath mingled as they laid in the quiet of the night. Dark eyes met ocean blue, and their fingers intertwined. Neither once wanting to break the spell cast over them.

"Am I too heavy?" Thor mumbled, his breath sweet with wine.

The urge to give him a witty retort was strong, but exhaustion won out. Loki shook his head and let his long fingers travel along Thor's spine. "Nice," He said.

Thor's fingers moved up, brushing away the dark strands of hair from Loki's face, before kissing his nose. "Was that enough to quell the angry beast?" He teased.

Loki could not help but smile as he leaned into the warm fingers. "Temporary defeat, my morning, I will return to my usual dark tone."

"Then I will take what I can get," Thor's chest rumbled as he spoke, drawing Loki further into his arms. He rested his head against Thor's broad chest and wrapped his arms around Thor. "Next time you wish to warm my bed, you do not need to curse me, brother."

"What would the fun in that be?" Loki huffed. "If I didn't try to maim you every time I did, you would not believe it to be me."

"True," Thor buried his fingers into Loki's dark hair and stroked along the other man's scalp, tenderly holding him close in the darkness.

Morning would come sooner than expected, as would every day hereafter as the winter season settled. Loki never minded the coldness the Solstice brought, though he reveled in the long, dark nights, where he could steal away with ease and into the warmth of Thor's bed. He could rest lovingly beside him, and no one would be the wiser. He needed no sun, but the glow of the golden prince that laid beside him.

It was all either of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely and wonderful Ilyasviel as a Secret Santa gift on Discord. (I know it is an Overwatch Discord, but you provide us with such sweet Thorki content that I had to indulge. Plus, it is my first Thorki! I tried!!!!)


End file.
